<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angels Caught on Camera by WolfRampant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617054">Angels Caught on Camera</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfRampant/pseuds/WolfRampant'>WolfRampant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beelzebub Being an Asshole (Good Omens), Beelzebub Has a Penis (Good Omens), Beelzebub Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gabriel Being an Asshole (Good Omens), Gabriel Being an Idiot (Good Omens), Gabriel Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, YouTube, Ze/Zir Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfRampant/pseuds/WolfRampant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is introduced to Youtube. It turns out that the angels didn't adjust to the introduction of technology that well, revealing their presence to the internet en masse. That simply won't do.  It's up to Gabriel to do something about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Angels Caught on Camera</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beelzebub wasn’t a cuddler. Gabriel rested his head on zir breast, his arms snaked around zir delicate form, his body perfectly aligned so that as much of their skin touched as was possible. Beelzebub tolerated it. Over the millennia ze had learned that Gabriel’s bird-sized brain turned mushy with endorphins, oxytocin, and other hormones and suffered from the terminal need to snuggle. Ze had to shiver just thinking about it but let him have his moment of post-coital bliss. Denying him just made him sulk. At least he was warm and that was rare enough thing in Hell that Beelzebub allowed zirself to bask in it like a cat.</p><p>While Gabriel pressed his body against the demon’s, Beelzebub fiddled with zir phone. As ze did most of the time these days. Smartphones had just made it to Hell and Beelzebub had a lot of shitposting to catch up on. In turn, Gabriel pretended that it didn’t bother him that ze paid more attention to the battered little thing than to him. But it bothered him. Like right now.</p><p>Being wrapped around Beelzebub, the sweat of their fragile bodies intermingling, Gabriel felt the hungry maw inside of his being opening again, driving him needy. His body wasn’t yet fully sated. It wanted to be fucked so thoroughly that he couldn’t feel his legs or form a single thought in his head.</p><p>He ran a suggestive hand across Beelzebub’s body, caressing zir other breast and moving downwards across zir belly and ending at zir groin, touching zir limp cock with light fingers. He got no reaction. Above him, Beelzebub made a buzzing chortling sound that would have scared wits out of the mortals. Ze was giggling. Gabriel pouted and planted his head between zir breasts pressing his chin into zir sternum painfully. Ze huffed in frustration and looked at him not too pleased.</p><p>“What izz it?”</p><p>Gabriel fluttered his eyelashes pleadingly and rutted into Beelzebub to express clearly what he wanted. Ze rolled zir eyes. “Again? Don’t you have enough?”</p><p>“No,” Gabriel’s voice was hoarse. He wasn’t exactly quiet in bed and his vocal cords bore witness to that.</p><p>Beelzebub sighed and pretended to be resigned. “Help yourzzelf.”</p><p>Gabriel scooped back, kneeling above zir thighs. The great thing about being a supernatural being was that ze didn’t have to abide by human biology. Zir cock was already swollen and erect. Ze observed Gabriel’s expression and ze was right. He wasn’t satisfied. Zir lover was so demanding, tugging at zir cock not exactly gently and frowning at it as if it personally insulted him. “Make it bigger,”</p><p>“You fucking sizzze queen,” Beelzebub growled. “Are you never happy?” But zir cock engorged in Gabriel’s hand despite zir words. Gabriel put his own hands between his legs pressing his against his cock. It had a lot of fun today already but it was time for something different. His thick member slid back into his flesh and reformed to create a vulva. The outer lips were already swollen and Gabriel slipped one finger inside himself with an exhale. He was already wet and ready to take it. </p><p>He wriggled on his knees to get over to Beelzebub’s lap and lifted his hips. His hands enclosed on zir cock and ran the head between his labia with a sigh. He shifted a little, lined the cock with his entrance and sank on to it with one smooth motion and satisfied moan. The gloriously thick cock stretched him to the limit and he waited a minute to adjust, just enjoying being filled to the brim.</p><p>Beelzebub ignored him, zir phone back in zir hands. Ze didn’t know if it was ironic or annoying that the Archangel Gabriel had bigger libido then zir, the Prince of Gluttony. Ze should be devouring him whole, yet it was Gabriel whose appetite seemed endless. Not that ze didn’t enjoy fucking Gabriel or being fucked by him in turn. But ze could live quite comfortably without doing it seven times in a row. But Gabriel wanted it and who was ze to deny him.</p><p>Ze loved it, truly. Ze faked disinterest, made Gabriel work for his pleasure. It turned them on to see him driven mad by lust, bouncing desperately on zir cock, coating it with his fluids. And it amused zir when he got frustrated when he couldn’t get off without zir assistance when he couldn’t raise zir to take an interest when he couldn’t make zir lose zir composure and not even elicit a sensual moan from zir. It drove him mad that he lost control so easily while ze could ignore him without a mere twitch of zir body, like now.</p><p>Ze laughed on something on zir screen and Gabriel growled. He brought their laps together harder and harder until their flesh came together with an obscene slapping sound, moaning at the back of his throat. He squeezed his inner walls around zir cock. He started to move his hips in a circular motion, the one he knew Beelzebub liked. None of it got any reaction. Zir eyes were still glued to zir phone like ze was alone like ze didn’t have Gabriel riding zir cock and moaning above zir wantonly. It was not the first time Beelzebub just let Gabriel use zir body for his own pleasure but usually, ze couldn’t fake indifference all the way through. Not today.</p><p>Irritated, Gabriel stopped moving, sitting on zir cock and glaring down on zir. “What’s...What’s so interesting there?” </p><p>“Ah, just szzome angelszz,” ze flicked zir eyes at him over the phone, “I’d never guess you’ll let them be some irresponsible and careless. Letting that legendary Heavenly discipline go, are you?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>In answer, Beelzebub flipped the phone closer. Gabriel leaned closer to squint at the screen. Beelzebub had to draw in a rushed air as zir cock moved inside of him. Gabriel didn’t notice. He never seemed to notice the iron-clad control ze had to exercise during these little games of theirs. </p><p>It was difficult to recognize the detail on the screen covered by the spiderweb cracks. Gabriel saw what he thought was a sky and some clouds. He frowned. What was so interesting about clouds? Scratch that. Why were some common clouds more interesting than what he was doing? He thought he saw the movement between the recorded clouds and leaned even closer, Beelzebub’s cock slipping out of him.</p><p>The figures illuminated by the sunlight were dancing between the clouds. No, not dancing. Flying, chasing each other like a pair of frolicking cherubs. The figures had wings. They were unmistakably angels. Outrage swept through Gabriel. Who could be so stupid?! Who could be so utterly thoughtless to leave Haven for silly play and let themselves be recorded so the Prince of Beelzebub could use it to entertained while ze was in bed with their boss?  </p><p>The video changed. The quality was even worse on the previous one but Gabriel was sure by what he saw at once. It was another angel landing on a sidewalk by a building. Gabriel grew even more furious. This angel was made of light, he didn’t even bother to wear a corporation. Did he know how many mortals he could have turned into the pillar of salt with this recklessness? How would he explain to the Metatron or even the Almighty if She decided this was a moment to return? And if Michael finds out, he will see it as another sign of weakness. He would try to usurp his position without a doubt.</p><p>The video changed again.</p><p>What the hell? How many angels decided to expose themselves on Earth? He growled and stretched his hand to snatch the phone from Beelzebub so he could see better. Beelzebub was faster and jerked the phone away, out of his reach.</p><p>“Give it here!”</p><p>“No.” </p><p>Gabriel tried to grab the phone again but Beelzebub tossed it away carelessly. Gabriel didn’t see where because he was suddenly being flipped on his back, Beelzebub holding his arms to the bed and glaring at him so close their noses were touching.</p><p>“Don’t touch what’zz mine!” ze growled.</p><p>“Beelz….Oh!” Gabriel tried for a warning tone but Beelzebub chose the moment to slip zir cock back into his cunt and he couldn’t help but moan.</p><p>“Wait…” But the demon snapped zir hips forward and drove into him relentlessly, overwhelming his body with pleasure and soon all thoughts of disobedient angels were fucked out of his mind. There was only Beelzebub’s cock between his legs, the intense feeling spreading through his corporation and eventually, embarrassingly soon, to be honest, an orgasm that ripped through him and left him short of breath.</p><p>Beelzebub slipped out of him, still hard as a rock, unsatisfied. Ze crawled over his body, zir hand flicking over zir erection. Gabriel knew what to do. He lifted his head, opened his mouth wide and stuck out his tongue. Beelzebub stroked zir cock several times. The first spurts of come landed on Gabriel’s face and he flinched. Beelzebub kept squeezing zir cock and leaving zir come on his tongue, zir usually grumpy face wiped by pure bliss. Gabriel kept his mouth open despite the starting ache until the last drops dripped down his chin and Beelzebub collapsed beside him on the bed.</p><p>He spat out the come out of his mouth. He still didn’t compromise on his consuming gross matter policy. He turned around, huffing a little on the ache between his legs. Beelzebub fucked him well. He leaned over the demon and fished between the pillows until he found the discarded phone. He restarted the video and watched the rest of the video. There was more. More angels breaking rules.</p><p>“Where did you even find this?” he asked trying not to sound angry or upset, but inside his head, his thoughts were in chaos.</p><p>“Oh, it’szz on Youtube.” Beelzebub lay on zir back smiling lightly not even bothering to open zir eyes.</p><p>“What the hell is youtube?”</p><p>“Oh, it’s a human video zzite. On the human internet," ze elaborated after his confused look. "Humans upload the videosz they made and other humans watch it.”</p><p>“Humans?” Gabriel’s never used stomach sank. “Humans saw this?”</p><p>Beelzebub buzzed with laughter. Ze sounded as if ze was choking. “Humans made this, birdie.”</p><p>“How many of them saw this?” </p><p>“Oh, thouszandzz. Tenszz of thouszandszz I asszume. This izzn’t the only video.”</p><p>“What?” Gabriel's feelings were all heading in one direction. Horror. Since the fifteen hundreds, the angels were ordered to keep out of sight, to appear to humans only under direct order. They were supposed to let humans exist only on their faith alone. He could only imagine who will be blamed for this fiasco if it gets out.</p><p>“Here,” Beelzebub sat down and showed Gabriel a search page. There were more videos. The whole compilations. Some separated by a single year. It wasn’t only few miscreants. This were a lot of angels. Going directly against the Almih´ghty orders. Against Gabriel’s orders. He had to make a lot of effort not to let Beelzebub see.</p><p>“You never check here?” Beelzebub asked.</p><p>“Why would I?” he was disbelieving. “Why would you?”</p><p>“I like to szzee what are the demons up to. A good way to check they are filling their quotas.” Beelzebub shrugged. Gabriel thought he had heard wrong.</p><p>“You don’t mind? It doesn’t bother you they are revealing themselves like this?”</p><p>“of course not,” Beelzebub laughed as if Gabriel was ridiculous. It probably was, for them. “It scares humans. And it’s good fun. And plenty of humans get scared watching these stupid videos. Makes our work easier.”</p><p>Right. Of course, Hell wouldn’t care, even encourage this. What did they care about the Almighty edict? Gabriel pursed his lips. Hell was...well, Hell. Chaotic place. Devoid of order. Filled with fiends and savages. They probably found this funny.</p><p>But angels were different. They were supposed to keep their distance. They were supposed to be mystical. And yet he saw them acting no better, like a bunch of immature children. It was embarrassing. It was unacceptable. Gabriel won’t let them get away with this. He would find the miscreants and deal with them. Harshly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic is inspired by some videos on youtube. Gabriel watched something like this but there's plenty more: https://youtu.be/pitb7wyusGY</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>